Tree of Memories
by oshbbhpcy69
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ini hanyalah kepingan masa lalu Chanyeol yang begitu menyakitkan. CHANBAEK/RnR!


**T** REE **O** F **M** EMORIES

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Ini hanyalah kepingan dari masa lalu Chanyeol yang begitu menyakitkan."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : FF ini akan sedikit membingungkan dengan adanya flashback, karena memang terus menerus menceritakan masa lalu Chanyeol. Jadi jangan bingung, oke? Penggunaan** _ **italic untuk**_ **menceritakan masa lalu dan normal menceritakan masa sekarang.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelahnya ketika ia sampai di apartemennya. Dengan segera ia menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ahli mesin membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasakan lelah yang berlipat. Bagaimanapun itulah pekerjaannya kini.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba melawan rasa kantuk karena ia sama sekali belum mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah barang yang ia simpan baik-baik dipojok kamarnya.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian berjalan kearah benda tersebut. Benda itu bukanlah sebuah benda yang spesial. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa benda itu membawanya kembali ke masa-masa dimana ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Benda itu hanyalah sebuah pohon buatan dengan banyak hiasan dan beberapa kertas tergantung dibatangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum masam ketika tangannya menyentuh salah satu kertas tersebut.

Ia meraihnya. Kembali membaca isi dari kertas tersebut yang mungkin akan mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok mungil yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Ia membaca pelan satu kalimat yang ada disana, lengkap beserta sebuah tanggal.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku memang terlanjur mencintaimu, dan tak pernah ku sesali itu."**_

 _ **September 12, 2009. Hari dimana aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya.**_

 _Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan dirinya pada tahun pertama kuliahnya. Ia sangat antusias dengan seluruh mata kuliahnya, karena menjadi seorang sarjana teknik mesin adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai segala hal yang berbau mesin, tapi inilah jalan yang akan ditempuh Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan guna mencari bahan untuk tugas fisikanya. Chanyeol berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat perpustakaannya karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan diri diperpustakaan kampusnya._

 _Chanyeol yang terlalu asyik dengan dunianya pun tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berjalan dengan tergesa tanpa melihatnya karena tumpukan buku yang dibawanya begitu banyak sampai menutupi wajahnya._

 _BRUK_

" _Akh!" Chanyeol dapat mendengar rintihan seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan badan raksasanya._

" _Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol berseru kemudian bangkit dan membantu orang itu membereskan bukunya. Ia melirik buku yang dibawa anak itu, 'Ilmu Kedokteran Dasar'._

" _Kau mahasiswa kedokteran? Keren sekali." Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan kini ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas._

 _Dan yang dihadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki manis dengan bibir tipis dan mata sipit. Wajahnya terihat sangat menggemaskan meskipun ia seorang pria. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpesona untuk beberapa saat._

" _Maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Ujarnya._

" _Ah, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku menabrakmu."_

 _Orang itu tersenyum sangat manis sampai ujung matanya membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit._

" _Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa tingkat pertama fakultas kedokteran." Pria bernama Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku juga masih berada ditingkat pertama sama sepertimu. Aku mahasiswa teknik mesin."_

 _Dan perkenalan singkat itu membawa mereka kearah yang lebih dekat. Mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meskipun jam kuliah mereka kadang berbeda, mereka sering saling menunggu dan bertemu di perpustakaan._

 _Yang bisa Chanyeol simpulkan dari diri Baekhyun adalah ia seorang yang pintar dan pekerja keras. Chanyeol kadang malu ketika tugas-tugasnya dibantu dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga orang yang ramah dan murah senyum._

 _Dan senyum itu masuk ke dalam list 'sesuatu yang Chanyeol sukai'. Bibir itu, mata itu, hidung itu. Chanyeol merasa sesuatu yang aneh menyergap tubuh dan pikirannya ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya pun, Baekhyun menjadi objek fantasi liar milik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menyadari ketika mereka sudah sekitar satu bulan bersama. Chanyeol mulai melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan dan perasaan yang berbeda._

 _Perasaan ingin memiliki._

 _Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mengutarakannya karena ia tak mau merusak pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika hal-hal aneh terjadi padanya. Bagaimana jantungnya berdebar ketika kulitnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut Baekhyun. Bagaimana otaknya kacau ketika Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya pada saat ia tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya. Bagaimana kakinya serasa meleleh ketika Baekhyun mencubit pipinya dengan tangan lembutnya dan senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya._

 _Chanyeol bahkan bisa gila hanya dengan hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol di café dekat kampus mereka. Kebetulan mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu disana. Baekhyun menarik kursi agar bisa duduk dihadapan Chanyeol._

" _Wah, seseorang tampak bahagia hari ini. Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Presentasimu berjalan lancar? Atau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda._

 _Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit –menahan senyumannya._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Ayo tebak."_

" _Ayolah, Baek. Aku bukan seorang peramal, oke?"_

" _Seseorang akan datang menemuiku sore ini!" Serunya bahagia._

" _Wah, siapa itu? Orang tuamu?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, tapi kekasihku."_

 _Baekhyun bahkan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Ya, entah kenapa semua yang berada didalam diri Chanyeol merasa tak suka ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Itu terasa sedikit menyakitkan._

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati._

 _Chanyeol menghela napasnya kemudian tersenyum –terlihat sekali seperti dipaksakan._

" _Baiklah, karena Tuan Putri Byun akan kedatangan kekasihnya, Pengawal Park harus pamit undur diri. Sampai jumpa, pendek!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Chanyeol sendiri berjalan menjauhi café dan menghampiri sepeda motornya yang ia simpan di tempat parkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia dengan segera memakai helmnya dan menarik gas motornya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. Kekasih, huh? Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh karena selama ini ia tak pernah membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut kekasih atau orang terdekat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri, meskipun Chanyeol tahu jelas bahwa Baekhyun adalah gay seperti dirinya._

 _Chanyeol menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun esok hari. Apa ia harus menyapanya seperti biasa? Atau bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal? Oh, tentu tidak. Itu terlalu jahat._

 _Chanyeol memperlambat laju sepeda motornya, dan kemudian berhenti disebuah jembatan. Chanyeol membuka helmnya dan menatap lurus langit biru yang berada diatasnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak._

 _Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan ia tak pernah menyesalinya._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup kertas pertamanya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asal. Dan kini tangannya meraih kertas kedua.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Seluruh jiwa telah ku serahkan, menggenggam janji setiaku."**_

 _ **December 24, 2009. Ketika malam natal tahun ini lebih indah karenamu.**_

 _Baekhyun berlarian di toko souvenir dan Chanyeol tidak lebih pusing dari ini. Baekhyun bahkan seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang bersenang-senang tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar._

" _Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Lihat! Apa aku cocok dengan bando ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun memakai sebuah bando berbentuk tanduk rusa._

" _Kau selalu cantik. Apapun yang kau pakai, kau selalu tampak mengagumkan." Itu bukan gombalan, itu sebuah pujian nyata dari Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun merona karenanya._

" _Kau membuatku malu, Park!" Baekhyun melempar asal bando tersebut dan dengan segera Chanyeol menangkapnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asal._

 _Natal tahun ini mereka berjanji untuk merayakannya bersama dan menghias pohon natal bersama juga di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol, mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang gampang bergaul. Keluarga Chanyeol pun tampak menyukainya karena Baekhyun orang yang sopan dan menggemaskan._

" _Sudah?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol._

" _Um–"_

" _Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Baek."_

" _Tadi aku melihat ada gelang couple yang sangat bagus menurutku. Kurasa akan cocok jika kita pakai bersama, sebagai tanda persahabatan." Ujar Baekhyun._

" _Benarkah? Coba tunjukan padaku seperti apa gelangnya."_

 _Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju sebuah rak yang berisikan aksesoris. Baekhyun menunjuk sepasang gelang hitam dengan gantungan kecil berbentuk anjing berwarna silver._

" _Gelang apa ini? Seperti wanita saja." Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol dan menendang lututnya membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan._

" _Gelang ini berwarna hitam, hanya saja gantungannya berbentuk anjing. Tentu saja ini bisa dipakai oleh pria atau wanita." Gerutunya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bisa membeli itu. Tapi, apakah Sehun tidak akan marah?"_

" _Uh, jangan bicarakan dia, oke? Dia tidak menghubungiku selama tiga hari ini, dan ketika ada orang yang membicarakannya, rasanya aku ingin merobek wajah orang itu."_

" _Berhenti bersikap berlebihan pada kekasih sialanmu itu, Baek."_

" _Aku benar-benar akan merobek wajahmu." Ujar Baekhyun dingin kemudian melemparkan gelang itu ke keranjang belanjaan mereka membuat Chanyeol terkikik._

 _Chanyeol pun segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayar kebutuhan mereka, mengingat bahwa natal kali ini Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir Baekhyun apapun yang Baekhyun mau._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah Chanyeol dua puluh menit setelah menghabiskan perjalanan mereka menggunakan mobil. Cuaca diluar cukup dingin dan tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Baekhyun menggunakan sepeda motor._

" _Noona, kau sedang memasak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora –kakak perempuan Chanyeol saat ia berjalan kearah dapur._

" _Aku hanya membuat beberapa kue kering untuk camilan. Kalian sudah membeli segala hal yang diperlukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Pergilah, bantu Chanyeol menghias pohon natal. Itu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai saat natal." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yoora dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini mulai sibuk._

" _Kau suka sekali menghias?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang menggunting beberapa pita pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun._

" _Hai, Dokter. Kepalaku pusing, bisakah kau memijatnya?"_

 _Baekhyun mencibir kemudian mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memukul pelan kepalanya._

" _Aku kuliah di kedokteran bukan berarti aku menjadi tukang pijatmu, Yeol."_

" _Pelit sekali."_

 _Hening beberapa saat._

" _Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku biasa mengerjakan ini sendiri karena ini kesukaanku. Kau bisa memperhatikannya dan belajar dariku."_

" _Tuan Tinggi yang Sombong." Cibir Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu yang dibelinya dan mengorek tas belanjaan mereka. Mengeluarkan plastik yang berisi sepasang gelang hitam dengan gantungan anjing. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sekilas, melihat betapa antusiasnya anak itu saat melihat gelang yang baru saja mereka beli._

 _Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun memasangkan gelang tersebut pada tangannya sendiri dan memuji bahwa gelang itu sangat pantas berada dilengan lentiknya. Dan tanpa ijin, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, memasangkan gelang itu ke pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang tentu saja lebih besar darinya. Tak ada yang lebih mendebarkan dari ini, ketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda yang ia miliki._

 _Dan tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan, apalagi ketika sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang basah menyapa permukaan pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa bahwa dunia berhenti berputar dan kini malah pikirannya yang berputar dan membuatnya pusing serta ingin pingsan. Jika ia mati kedinginan di natal tahun ini, ia akan mati dalam kedamaian. Chanyeol menjadi sangat hiperbolis._

" _A-ah, maaf, Yeol. I-itu…" Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melongo seperti orang idiot._

" _Aku kira aku sedang bersama Sehun. Itu kebiasaanku dengan Sehun jika berbagi sebuah barang."_

 _Ah, Chanyeol mengerti sekarang._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk samar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Atmosfer diantara mereka berubah menjadi dingin dan terasa sangat canggung. Chanyeol sibuk menghias sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikannya._

" _Yeol, aku ingin pulang."_

" _Kau mau pulang sekarang?"_

" _Uhm. Aku pulang naik taksi saja."_

" _Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dalam lima menit." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju._

 _Dan tidak sampai lima menit pun Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tak lupa berpamitan pada Yoora dan orangtua Chanyeol. Mereka sangat menyayangkan Baekhyun yang pulang lebih awal dan Baekhyun hanya beralasan bahwa ia merindukan keluarganya dan ingin segera pulang._

 _Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dengan mobil, keadaan hening bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun._

" _Aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu masuk." Ujar Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah."_

 _Baekhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Mereka berdua berjalan ditengah turunnya salju. Mereka sudah dekat dengan pintu masuk dan samar-samar melihat dua orang yang sepertinya Baekhyun kenal sedang berdiri di depan pintu._

 _Baekhyun baru saja akan berseru dan memanggil mereka dengan nada ceria khas miliknya, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika salah seorang dari kedua orang itu menarik pinggang yang lebih pendek dan mencium bibirnya._

 _Baekhyun tertegun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang baru menyadarinya pun gelagapan dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir._

 _Itu Sehun, dan Luhan –kakak tiri Baekhyun. Berpelukan dan berciuman._

 _Chanyeol dengan sigap menutup mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dan kedua orang itu pergi masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada disana. Chanyeol dapat merasakan telapak tangannya menghangat karena air mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepasnya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat._

" _Ssstt… Jangan menangis."_

" _T-Tapi, itu S-Sehun dan Lu Hyung." Baekhyun terisak dipelukan Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun._

" _Lupakan apa yang kau lihat barusan. Akhiri sebelum kau akan mendapat rasa sakit lebih dari ini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu."_

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu seperti bajingan itu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun._

 _Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki peluang bersama Baekhyun._

 _Tuhan menjawab doanya._

" _Aku menyayangimu."_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah isakan kecil._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

"Si keparat itu, benar-benar." Chanyeol mendengus sebal ketika ia teringat sosok Sehun yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Bahkan dengan teganya Sehun berselingkuh dengan Luhan yang jelas-jelas bahwa ia adalah kakak Baekhyun. Yah, meskipun kakak tiri.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali kertas itu dan beralih pada kertas ketiga.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kumohon jangan jadikan semua ini, alasan kau menyakitiku."**_

 _ **February 14, 2010. Hari Valentine terburuk yang pernah kujumpai.**_

 _Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang disamping Baekhyun yang kini tengah membaca sebuah novel._

" _Tidak baik, membaca buku sambil berjalan. Kau akan terja-"_

 _BRUK_

" _Yeollie~" Baekhyun merengek ketika ia tersandung. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya kemudian dengan segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun cemberut, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut itu._

" _Sakit."_

" _Maaf, maaf. Lagi pula kenapa kau lucu sekali, aku baru saja akan memberitahumu bahwa kau bisa saja terjatuh jika membaca sambil berjalan, dan kau sudah jatuh."_

" _Menyebalkan."_

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mendahului Chanyeol tanpa lupa menendang kakinya membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan keseimbangan._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang lebih dekat sekarang. Meskipun pada kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun belum seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Ia egois, memang. Ketika status 'sahabat' ia dapatkan, ia merasa tak cukup dengan status hanya seperti itu. Kini Chanyeol bahkan bisa mulai berpikiran kotor ketika melihat bokong Baekhyun yang berlenggok ke kanan dan kiri._

 _Damn. Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat itu juga. Chanyeol bahkan pernah kena tampar hanya karena Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh bokongnya. Bahkan itu tidak sengaja, oke?_

" _Hei, Dokter. Besok adalah hari Valentine. Kau akan memberi hadiah atau coklat, mungkin?" Tanya Chanyeol pada saat mereka sampai di café biasa._

" _Pada siapa? Aku tidak pernah memberi hal-hal seperti itu pada oranglain."_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk tegas, "Aku hanya pernah diberi bunga dan coklat pada saat Valentine."_

" _Siapa yang memberimu?"_

" _Sehun?" Baekhyun kembali menangguk._

" _Si keparat itu."_

" _Ayolah, Yeol. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu pada Sehun. Aku saja sudah memaafkannya dan membiarkannya dengan Lu Hyung."_

 _Chanyeol bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Tidakkah Baekhyun sakit hati? Tidakkah Baekhyun dendam? Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dan menganggap kejadian yang ia lihat waktu itu seperti cuplikan film yang kini ia lupakan begitu saja._

 _Baekhyun tampak cantik seperti biasa, meskipun mulutnya kadang menggumam kecil dan merutuk ketika sedang memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak berhak cemburu dengan siapa Baekhyun bertukar pesan sekarang. Karena setahunya, Baekhyun tak memiliki seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Baekhyun menjadi lebih terbuka sekarang, omong-omong._

" _Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Valentine."_

" _Sama sepertimu. Aku hanya mendapatkannya dari Yoora Noona, dan dari teman-teman dekatku ketika SMA. Tapi aku tak pernah memberi hal-hal seperti itu pada orang lain." Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti._

" _Ah, Yeol. Aku ada jam Prof. Jung, aku duluan. Bye." Baekhyun tak lupa menoyor kepala Chanyeol –kebiasaan barunya saat bersama Chanyeol, dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian._

 _Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum kini. Sejak jauh-jauh hari ia sudah mempersiapkan kejutannya di hari Valentine untuk Baekhyun. Yah, meskipun hanya kejutan kecil, ia berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan tersenyum karenanya._

 _Chanyeol pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan kejutannya untuk Baekhyun. Hanya sekotak coklat dan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah. Chanyeol benar-benar tak sabar menanti hari esok. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melihat Baekhyun tersenyum._

 _Tersenyum karenanya._

 _Dan hari yang Chanyeol tunggu pun tiba. Ini masih pukul enam, namun Chanyeol sudah berjalan keluar dan menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Ia tak ingin membiarkan coklat yang dibawanya meleleh atau bunganya layu._

 _Dengan langkah optimis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Dan pemandangan pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah balon yang bertuliskan nama Baekhyun dan kelopak bunga yang bertaburan dimana-mana. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan ini._

 _Dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Baekhyun sedang berdiri menghadap seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak coklat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar._

" _Ini hanya sebagian kecil kejutanku untukmu." Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas apa yang pria tan itu ucapkan._

" _Terimakasih, Jongin. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Tapi, terimakasih."_

" _Apapun untukmu, Baek."_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa pria tan yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membohonginya. Baekhyun berbohong jika ia akan terbuka tentang apapun padanya._

 _Baekhyun bahkan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menganggapnya lebih dari teman ketika malam natal itu, tapi ia seakan pura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja._

"– _Yeol?Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan coklat dan bunga yang ia bawa dibalik punggungnya._

" _Tidak ada, hanya- hanya berjalan-jalan. Kupikir kau sedang free, kau sedang kedatangan tamu kan?"_

" _Ah, maafkan aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun tampak menyesal._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja acaramu dengannya. Aku pergi dulu." Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang Chanyeol terlihat sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah kembali mendekati Jongin._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Dan dengan kasar, ia membuang coklat dan bunga yang dibawanya. Membiarkannya terjatuh. Kotak coklatnya pecah, sedangkan buket bunganya tidak sengaja terlindas oleh kendaraan lain._

 _Kedua barang itu menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol sekarang._

 _Hancur._

 _Dan rapuh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat membaca kertas itu, ia merasa bahwa itu terlalu menyakitkan dan memalukan. Dan ia langsung beralih ke kertas berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Meskipun cintamu tak hanya untukku, tapi cobalah sejenak mengerti."**_

 _ **July 22, 2010. Entah kusebut ini beruntung atau sial.**_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah jarang sekali bertemu. Apalagi setelah insiden 'Valentine', Chanyeol seperti menghindari Baekhyun. Frekuensi mereka bertemu pun mungkin hanya sekali dalam seminggu. Itupun hanya bertukar senyum tanpa berniat untuk mengobrol. Chanyeol sudah terlalu malas berharap pada Baekhyun, mungkin dengan menghindarinya ia akan merasa lebih baik._

 _Tapi nyatanya tidak._

 _Bulan-bulan yang ia lalui tanpa merasakan tawa dari Baekhyun terasa begitu berat. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan jiwanya yang entah melayang kemana. Ia merasa bahwa semenjak ia mengenal Baekhyun, Baekhyun-lah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiannya._

 _Senyum itu._

 _Tawa itu._

 _Wajah itu._

 _Semakin Chanyeol berusaha melupakannya semakin besar pula bayangan Baekhyun dipikirannya. Chanyeol menepisnya, tapi otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron dengan keinginannya._

 _Hatinya ingin Baekhyun berada disini bersamanya. Menjadi miliknya, dan berada digenggamannya._

 _Berandai-andai bukanlah sebuah kesalahan._

 _Chanyeol masih meringkuk dikasurnya karena badannya terasa sangat sakit. Ia baru saja sembuh dari masa demamnya dan sialnya hari ini ia mempunyai jam kuliah. Chanyeol malas, sangat. Impiannya kini adalah ia bisa tidur lebih lama lagi dan beristirahat sepuasnya._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Noona? Ada apa?"_

" _Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu."_

" _Baekhyun?" Yoora mengangguk kecil._

" _Suruh ia masuk ke kamarku." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Yoora meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tak lama kemudian sosok yang Chanyeol rindukan membuka pintu dan berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah ragu._

" _Duduklah disini." Chanyeol menepuk kasurnya dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun agar duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun menurut kemudian menyodorkan sebuket bunga untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyum tulusnya dan menyimpan bunga tersebut diatas nakas._

" _Ku dengar kau sakit dan aku memutuskan untuk menjengukmu. Tapi syukurlah, Yoora Noona bilang kau sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa." Ujar Baekhyun._

" _Aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Suaramu masih serak. Kau sudah makan? Sudah makan obat?"_

 _Dan getaran didadanya masih terasa sama seperti dulu, apalagi ketika Baekhyun menyentuhkan punggung tangannya kearah dahinya._

" _Kurasa kau masih harus beristirahat, demammu belum sepenuhnya turun."_

" _Terimakasih, Dokter."_

" _Yeol?"_

" _Ya?"_

 _Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol baru saja melirik kearahnya. Baekhyun terus membisikan kata 'aku merindukanmu' tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang bahkan ketika kesadarannya masih sepenuhnya berpetualang._

" _Jangan menghindariku lagi, kumohon."_

 _Dan ketika Chanyeol dapat mengontrol dirinya, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun, memeluknya lebih erat dan lebih intens. Chanyeol dapat menghirup wangi strawberry dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Sangat manis dan sangat memabukkan._

 _Chanyeol merasa bahwa demamnya akan semakin parah, Baekhyun memeluknya, hidung Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya, napas yang terdengar dan semua itu membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa pening._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bingung. Aku berjanji tidak akan menjauhimu lagi." Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun._

" _Aku tak mau sahabat terbaikku menjauhiku."_

 _Inilah sifat Baekhyun yang tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Baekhyun bisa bersikap sangat manja dan cengeng. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya karena ia adalah salah satu orang yang dapat melihat sifat Baekhyun yang spesial itu._

" _Kau mau berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengulurkan jari kelingking ke hadapan Chanyeol._

" _Aku berjanji, Dokter." Chanyeol mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Baekhyun._

" _Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan entah kenapa pipi yang sedikit memerah. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun berhenti menyiksanya dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya? Dan kesadarannya pun kembali hilang ketika tangannya terdorong untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun._

 _Elusannya turun kebawah, kearah rahangnya, dan berbelok kearah bibirnya. Chanyeol menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan gesekan-gesekan yang ia beri pada permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, dan Chanyeol pun melakukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menangkup pipinya, jarak bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun hanya sekitar satu senti dan kini permukaan bibirnya menyentuh milik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun bergetar, begitupula Chanyeol. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa sangat mendebarkan. Karena tak ada penolakan, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Melumat pelan bibirnya, amat pelan, memperlakukan bibir Baekhyun sebaik mungkin seperti bibir itu akan rapuh jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar._

 _Baekhyun meremat pelan rambut Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai memainkan lidahnya pada permukaan bibirnya. Chanyeol terus saja menyesap dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. French kiss sepihak tapi tetap saja membuat Chanyeol hampir gila karenanya._

 _Baekhyun sama sekali belum membalas ciuman dari Chanyeol, hanya gumaman dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar begitu memburu. Namun, pesona Chanyeol memang tak bisa ia tolak. Dengan perlahan ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Melumatnya dan menyeimbangkan ciuman manis dari Chanyeol._

 _Lima menit. Lima menit untuk mengizinkan mereka meruntuhkan tembok pembatas dibalik status persahabatan mereka. Hanya lima menit yang Chanyeol butuhkan dan ia bersyukur bahwa setidaknya diwaktu yang amat singkat itu ia memiliki Baekhyun._

 _Mereka tampak canggung ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan tautan bibir mereka._

" _I-Itu… Ciuman pertamaku." Aku Baekhyun yang membuat mata Chanyeol sedikit membelalak._

" _B-Benarkah? T-tapi Sehun?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Sehun tak pernah menciumku dibibir. Ia hanya pernah memberiku kecupan singkat dipipi."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Apanya?"_

" _Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menciummu? Harusnya kau memukulku atau bahkan kau harus membunuhku karena aku dengan kurang ajarnya mencium sahabatku sendiri." Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengelus pipinya._

" _Karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _Itu bukan pengakuan dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya._

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu sebagai lelaki, aku mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat. A-Aku, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Sssttt…" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun._

" _Tolong, aku mohon padamu, Baek. Jangan katakan itu, kau –kau membuatku berharap banyak padamu."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dipelukan Chanyeol, balas memeluknya erat seakan Chanyeol akan pergi. Ponsel Baekhyun tampak bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun meregangkan pelukan mereka kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut. Di layarnya, tampak 'Jongin' memanggil. Dan panggilan terputus karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkatnya._

" _Aku tahu, Baek. Kau masih mempunyai Jongin kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus kearahnya._

" _Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, Baek. Aku sangat senang ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tak bisa berharap banyak. Kau milik oranglain dan kau adalah sahabatku. Aku terkadang egois ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin memilikimu. Tapi nyatanya, persahabatan ini sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Jadi –"_

" _Hentikan."_

"– _berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau mencin–"_

" _Hentikan!" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. "Kumohon hentikan, Yeol. Kau membuatku semakin bersalah."_

" _Kau tidak bersalah, Baek. Akulah yang salah disini, aku yang dengan tidak sopannya mencintai sahabatku sendiri."_

" _Jujur padaku."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Jika kau mencintaiku, kumohon tunggu aku. Tunggu aku untuk bisa berlari untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, tapi untuk sekarang aku tak bisa menjanjikan sebuah hubungan denganmu."_

 _Hati Chanyeol serasa diremas. Sakit dan perih. Nyatanya Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Hanya ia yang terlalu berharap pada pria mungil dihadapannya kini. Tapi, jika ia bersedia menunggu apakah Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya? Seutuhnya? Dan… selamanya?_

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Meskipun kini cintamu bukan hanya untukku, kumohon Baek…"_

"… _kumohon untuk mencintaiku juga."_

.

.

.

"Si pendek itu benar-benar menyakitiku." Chanyeol berdecih pelan kemudian meraih kertas selanjutnya.

.

.

.

" _ **Bila rasaku ini rasamu. Sanggupkah engkau menahan sakitnya terkhianati cinta yang kau jaga."**_

 _ **November 27, 2010. My worst Birthday ever.**_

 _Chanyeol terlihat begitu kusut ketika ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan kearah café untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dan langkahnya terhenti –nyaris mundur, ketika ia sampai di café dan melihat Baekhyun duduk berdua dengan Jongin._

 _Karena rasa penasarannya pun, Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk memperhatikan kegiatan mereka bak seorang penguntit. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin melakukan skinship. Oke, Chanyeol sadar diri untuk tidak berlari dan memukul Jongin. Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Baekhyun bisa membencinya, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi._

 _Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan jika ia hanyalah seorang yang tak mempunyai status yang pasti dengannya. Ya, ini sudah terhitung empat bulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan diam-diam dibelakang hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin. Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Jongin namun nyatanya sampai sekarang ia terus bersama pria tan itu._

 _Chanyeol tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur ke dalam urusan mereka berdua. Tugasnya disini hanyalah menunggu Baekhyun. Menunggu Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia memakan eskrim strawberry miliknya._

" _Aku akan menyediakan lebih banyak eskrim untukmu di pesta ulang tahunku besok." Gumam Chanyeol dan ia pun melangkah pergi._

 _Dan keesokan harinya pun tiba. Chanyeol memang mahasiswa yang cukup populer karena ia mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan postur tubuh yang tinggi, dan ketika ia baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah ia sudah dibanjiri dengan ucapan-ucapan jahil teman-temannya. Ada yang memberinya kue dan mencolek-colekkan krimnya pada pipi Chanyeol. Ada yang menjahili Chanyeol dengan menyembunyikan barang-barangnya. Ada pula yang memberikan kado-kado kecil atau surat sebagai ucapan selamat._

 _Tapi, bukan itu yang Chanyeol inginkan._

" _Kau akan datang untuk makan malam di rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Junmyeon._

" _Tentu saja. Yang lainnya pun akan datang. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan acara ini, sobat." Seru Junmyeon._

" _Kalian benar-benar sesuatu ya jika menyangkut soal makanan?" Kekeh Chanyeol._

" _Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol. Bukan masalah makanannya tapi persahabatannya." Serobot Jongdae._

" _Kim Jongdae, kau adalah orang pertama yang bersemangat karena makan malam yang diadakan Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar sesuatu ya?" Ledek Kyungsoo._

" _Kau terlalu sesuatu, Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya ini. Ia merasa beruntung namun kadang ia merasa pening karena kelakuan mereka yang benar-benar menggelikan. Ya, meskipun seperti itu Chanyeol tetap menyayangi teman-temannya._

" _Siapa saja yang akan datang? Biar ku pastikan porsi makanannya sebelum aku memesan."_

" _Aku, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kris, Yixing. Sepertinya hanya orang-orang itu." Jawab Junmyeon._

" _Kau harus meralatnya, aku mengundang Baekhyun untuk datang."_

" _Wow, kau benar-benar sesuatu pada Baekhyun ya?" Goda Jongdae._

" _Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan ku coret dalam daftar tamu undangan." Ancam Chanyeol dan Jongdae langsung menutup mulutnya._

 _Raut sumbringah Chanyeol langsung meredup ketika ia teringat Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sama sekali belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat padanya meskipun hanya ucapan dalam sms atau telepon._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa bersabar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk Baekhyun agar nanti malam ia datang ke rumahnya. Satu menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit. Tak kunjung ada balasan. Ia hanya menghela napasnya kasar dan tertidur dikelas karena ia tidak bersemangat untuk mendengarkan sang dosen hari ini._

 _Waktu tak terasa ketika sekarang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul dirumah Chanyeol. Pesta yang dimaksud Chanyeol dan teman-temannya bukanlah sebuah pesta mewah yang menyewa gedung atau membeli makanan-makanan yang beraneka ragam. Makan malam dan pesta yang mereka maksud hanyalah berkumpul di suatu tempat, kemudian membeli beberapa kotak pizza dan minuman soda._

" _Pastikan jangan merokok diatas karpet. Ibuku akan murka jika ia melihat ada bekas rokok di karpet kesayangannya." Ujar Chanyeol._

" _Lagipula aku tidak akan membakar karpetnya dengan rokok ini, Yeol." Tao beranjak dari atas karpet kemudian duduk di sofa._

" _Kemana orangtua dan Noona-mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Mereka pergi ke Jepang."_

" _Dan kau ditinggalkan disaat hari ulangtahunmu?" Heboh Jongdae._

" _Mereka menggantinya dengan kemarin malam untuk mengganti hari ini asal kalian tahu." Jawab Chanyeol sombong._

" _Baiklah, mari berkumpul ditengah." Junmyeon mengintrupsi dan mereka membuat lingkaran ditengah-tengah karpet. Tao kembali bergabung karena ia sudah mematikan rokoknya._

" _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Aku Junmyeon mewakili semua yang ada disini mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Semoga kau panjang umur dan selalu diberkati. Angkat soda-mu kawan, and say 'Chanyeol'!"_

" _CHANYEOL!" Mereka berseru dan mengangkat botol soda mereka tinggi-tinggi._

" _Kalian lebih terdengar seperti sedang memujaku daripada merayakan ulangtahunku." Canda Chanyeol._

" _Ayo kita main game, yang kalah harus me–"_

 _TING TONG_

 _Ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika suara bel dari pintu depan terdengar. Chanyeol dengan segera berdiri._

" _Kalian main game saja duluan, aku mungkin kedatangan tamu." Beberapa godaan Chanyeol hiraukan dan ia berjalan kearah pintu depan. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru laut._

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-ah. Ini untukmu." Chanyeol masa bodoh dengan apa yang Baekhyun bawa, karena kado terbesar yang ia terima berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengecupi wajah Baekhyun secara bertubi membuat Baekhyun tertawa kegelian._

" _Hentikan, Chanyeol. Kau membuatku malu." Bibirnya mengerucut dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun._

" _Masuklah. Ada teman-temanku di dalam." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka berjalan masuk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan._

" _Eoh? Baekhyun? Halo!" Jongdae berseru membuat semua orang yang berada disana melirik kearah kedatangan mereka. Semua yang berada disana menyapa Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan canggung oleh Baekhyun karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan teman-teman Chanyeol._

" _Hei_ _Kris, jangan terlalu banyak merokok." Ujar Baekhyun._

" _Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Chanyeol._

" _Uh-hm. Kris satu SMA denganku dan kami cukup dekat." Jawab Baekhyun._

" _Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran benar-benar mementingkan kesehatan ya?" Balas Kris._

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Mereka pun mengobrol bersama. Sebagian ada yang memakan pizza, bermain game, atau hanya sekedar melempar lelucon pada yang lain._

 _TING TONG_

" _Kau ada tamu lagi?" Tanya Jongdae._

 _Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah mereka, "Kurasa tidak."_

" _Mungkin orangtuamu pulang?" Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Tidak mungkin. Tunggulah disini, aku akan membuka–"_

 _TING TONG, BRAK BRAK BRAK_

" _Siapa sih? Kasar sekali." Entah kenapa mendengar suara bel dipencet dan sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi gebrakan dipintu membuat mereka sedikit takut dan tegang._

" _Tenanglah, teman-teman. Tunggu sebentar."_

 _Chanyeol dengan santai dan tanpa rasa takut berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia baru saja membuka pintu dan–_

 _BUGH_

 _Satu bogeman keras tepat mengenai pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada yang keluar di sudut bibirnya –darah. Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung kemudian kembali menyeimbangkan badannya dan melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya._

" _Jongin?"_

" _Kau! Brengsek!" Jongin berteriak, menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan kembali memukulnya. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu depan, akhirnya teman-teman Chanyeol menghampirinya._

" _Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kris._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri, Chanyeol sama sekali tak melawan dan hanya diam saja._

" _Keroyokan? Cih. Dimana Baekhyun? Dimana Baekhyun, sialan!" Jongin baru saja akan menarik lagi kerah Chanyeol namun kemudian Junmyeon menghalanginya._

" _Hei, sobat. Apa masalahmu? Kami bukan orang bar-bar sepertimu jadi bisakah kau mengatakan secara jelas? Apa masalahmu dan mengapa kau memukul Chanyeol?" Ujar Junmyeon menengahi._

" _Tanyakan pada si brengsek ini yang sudah merebut kekasih orang!"_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol namun kemudian Baekhyun berdiri antara Jongin dan Chanyeol._

" _Kumohon, jangan bertengkar. Aku tak suka ada pertengkaran. Maafkan aku, Yeol. Maaf karena Jongin memukulmu. Dan Jongin, kumohon, kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini." Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian mengelus pundak Baekhyun karena mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui._

" _Ayo kita pulang." Jongin mencengkram kasar tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merintih pelan._

" _T-Tapi Chanyeol terluka, aku tidak bisa me–"_

" _Jadi kau membelanya? Pulang sekarang juga keparat!" Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun secara brutal, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai terisak. Baru satu langkah mereka berjalan Chanyeol membalik bahu Jongin kasar dan memberinya pukulan yang amat keras. Ia menarik kerah baju Jongin._

" _Jangan pernah berlaku kasar pada Baekhyun-ku, kau bajingan!" Chanyeol kembali memukuli Jongin dan teman-temannya kini tak bisa tinggal diam. Mereka mencoba memisahkan antara Chanyeol dan Jongin._

" _Baekhyun-mu, huh? Kurasa kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu, karena disini…"_

"… _akulah kekasihnya." Pernyataan telak itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ya, ia memang tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Jongin adalah kekasih Baekhyun dan ia –entahlah, Chanyeol saja tak tahu Baekhyun menganggap dirinya sebagai apa._

" _Jangan bertengkar, oke? Kalian sudah dewasa dan semua ini akan kukembalikan pada Baekhyun. Jadi, siapa yang akan kau bela, Baek? Chanyeol atau Jongin?" Tanya Junmyeon, dan semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak bisa memilih." Lirihnya._

" _Jangan egois, Baek. Pilih salah satu agar kau tak menyakiti keduanya."_

" _A-Aku…"_

 _Tolong, pilih aku, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan tak akan berlaku kasar padamu, batin Chanyeol._

"… _Jongin."_

" _See? Dia memilihku. Jadi biarkan aku dan Baekhyun pulang sekarang."_

 _Dada Chanyeol serasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Luka disudut bibirnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kosong kepergian Baekhyun dan Jongin._

" _Y-Yeol…" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol._

" _Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"_

" _Sudahlah kawan, aku yakin Baekhyun menyukaimu juga. Terlihat dari caranya memandangmu. Aku percaya bahwa ada alasan ia memilih Jongin." Ujar Kris menguatkan._

" _Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu."_

" _Aku tahu betul perasaanmu, kita lanjutkan saja acara kita, bagaimana?" Jongdae mencoba mencairkan suasana namun tetap saja kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka._

" _Apa –apa ditolak rasanya sesakit ini, Soo? Apa kau akan merasa sakit juga ketika orang yang kau sayangi lebih memilih oranglain?"_

" _Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Yeol. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana yang indah dibalik rasa sakitmu." Ujar Kyungsoo._

" _Park, kau membuatku benar-benar sedih. Kemarilah, akan kuberikan sebuah rangkulan persahabatan." Kris merangkul Chanyeol, diikuti dengan yang lainnya sehingga mereka saling merangkul._

" _Kupikir, ini adalah hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ada." Gumam Chanyeol._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol mengeluarkan air matanya ditengah rangkulan itu._

.

.

.

"Benar-benar drama." Chanyeol tidak banyak berkomentar, ia langsung mengembalikan kertasnya dan beralih pada kertas yang terakhir.

.

.

.

" _ **Coba bayangkan kembali, betapa hancurnya hati ini. Kasih, semua telah terjadi."**_

 _ **March 11, 2011. Disini aku mulai berpikir bahwa melepasmu lebih baik daripada harus terus mengharapkanmu.**_

 _Ketika Baekhyun lebih memilih Jongin daripada Chanyeol, Chanyeol benar-benar menjauhi Baekhyun dan tak ingin berurusan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Bukan karena Chanyeol sudah tak mencintainya tapi ia berpikir bahwa membiarkan Baekhyun bahagia bersama pilihannya lebih baik daripada dengannya yang bahkan tak tahu akan berakhir bahagia atau tidak._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Baekhyun, tak membiarkan mereka berhubungan lagi. Baik itu di internet, di kampus, atau di keseharian mereka. Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencoba move on dari Baekhyun._

 _Meskipun nyatanya itu sangat sulit. Sangat sulit bahkan membuat dada Chanyeol kembali sesak. Setelah peristiwa Baekhyun lebih memilih Jongin daripada dirinya, Chanyeol mulai menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan jarang bergaul kecuali dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Ia membatasi siapa-siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya._

" _Kau sibuk?" Chanyeol mendongak mendapati orang asing duduk dihadapannya._

" _Maaf?"_

" _Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Luhan, aku kakak tiri Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengingatnya, ia adalah orang yang berciuman dengan Sehun –mantan kekasih Baekhyun waktu itu. Dan Chanyeol sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan segala hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun._

" _Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Permisi." Chanyeol baru saja akan berdiri namun Luhan dengan cepat menahan tangannya._

" _Aku meminta waktumu selama 15 menit, bolehkah?"_

" _Apa itu sangat penting sampai kau harus datang ke perpustakaan kampus dan menemuiku?" Chanyeol kembali menyamankan duduknya ketika melihat Luhan mengangguk._

" _Aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta tolong padamu, Chanyeol. Ini tentang adik-ku. Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya kakak tirinya tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyayanginya."_

 _Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baekhyun sangat drop ketika ia tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Sehun yang merupakan kekasihnya pula. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun berpacaran dengan adikku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak tahu itu. Dan ketika Baekhyun menghampiriku sambil menangis, ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia akan berbahagia jika aku bersama Sehun."_

" _Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar bahwa ia berpacaran dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin. Ia pria yang baik menurutku. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun bilang padaku bahwa ia menyukai seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kau, sahabatnya." Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah Luhan, ia masih enggan mengeluarkan suara._

" _Ia sangat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Ia menangis hampir tiap malam karena memikirkanmu, dan memikirkan dia bahwa ia begitu egois dan tak bisa menjanjikan sebuah hubungan yang jelas untukmu. Tapi percayalah, ia sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Ia hancur tanpamu."_

" _Jika ia mencintaiku, kenapa harus memilih Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat datar dan acuh._

" _Kau tahu apa alasannya? Ia memilih Jongin karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin tak akan membiarkanmu hidup jika Baekhyun memilih kau. Kau tahu sendiri bukan sifat Jongin seperti bar-bar dan ia tak akan melepas Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun memilihnya demi keselamatanmu, Chanyeol."_

 _Hati Chanyeol tergerak mendengar alasan itu. Hati yang ia coba tutup rapat-rapat mulai kembali terbuka dan rasa cinta pada Baekhyun yang ia kubur dalam-dalam mulai bangkit lagi._

" _Pikirkan itu, Chanyeol. Kau berpikir bahwa Baekhyun egois bukan? Tapi nyatanya kau yang egois karena tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun."_

" _Aku berharap kau bisa membawa Baekhyun yang lama kembali. Ia sudah jarang tersenyum sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika Luhan pergi. Ia harus pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh mukanya agar pikiran-pikiran dan rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun bisa menguap._

 _Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, dan ia mematung ketika sampai di toilet. Ia bersumpah ia tak ingin pergi ke toilet jika harus melihat hal yang akan membuat hatinya sakit. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu, memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat Jongin yang tengah memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya ketika samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki keluar dari toilet. Ia masuk dan tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun masih berdiri disana._

" _Baek…"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa rindu._

" _Kau sudah bahagia bersama Jongin. Aku tak perlu khawatir lagi." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat._

" _T-Tidak. A-Aku tidak–"_

" _Tak apa. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Jongin. Karena kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca._

" _Hei, kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata yang mulai turun melalui pipi mulus Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kenapa?" Baekhyun benar-benar menangis dan dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluknya, masa bodoh meskipun Jongin akan memukulnya lagi._

" _Itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, Baek. Kau tahu, Luhan baru saja menemuiku dan aku sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang ia bilang. Aku tahu aku egois karena tak berpikiran sejauh itu. Tapi bisakah kau mendengarku sekali saja?"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata teduh Chanyeol._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku juga kan? Dan karena itu, berbahagialah untukku. Mencintai tidak harus memiliki, bukan? Kau masih bisa mencintaiku meskipun kita bukan sepasang kekasih." Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun._

" _Jika suatu hari Jongin menyakitimu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu. Aku minta padamu, mulai saat ini…"_

"… _kembalilah menjadi sahabatku dan bersikaplah seolah semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan jika kau masih mencintaiku, kau harus menyimpannya baik-baik disini." Chanyeol menunjuk dada Baekhyun._

" _Aku sama sekali tak merasa menyesal mencintaimu. Aku malah merasa sangat beruntung, kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku seperti mencintai seorang malaikat. Hatinya sangat bersih dan baik. Aku sering berpikiran buruk tentangnya, dan nyatanya ia memang tulus mencintaiku."_

 _Chanyeol mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun, "Aku tahu aku terlalu berani, aku tahu aku terlalu egois. Maafkan aku, Baek."_

" _Aku ingin memilikimu, merebutmu dari Jongin, dan membuatmu hanya mencintaiku. Tapi aku bukanlah laki-laki brengsek yang hanya memikirkan perasaanku. Ketika aku mendengar ucapan Luhan, aku berpikir bahwa aku sebaiknya memilikimu. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa, Baek. Kau bisa bahagia dengan caramu sendiri. Seyumanmu sangat berarti untukku. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"_

" _Jadi, kau meminta kita agar kita kembali menjadi sahabat dan melupakan semua ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap._

" _Itu yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Dan kita akan terus bersama tanpa kesalahpahaman lagi."_

" _Jika itu maumu, baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun memutuskan._

" _Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"_

" _Katakan, Yeol."_

" _Cium aku." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol, sedikit berjinjit kemudian menarik pelan tengkuk Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya masih tetap sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka, masih terasa sangat mendebarkan. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mulai menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia sedikit kecewa namun kehangatan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus._

" _Mulai saat ini, mari kita lupakan semuanya. Dan kembali menjadi sahabat." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengarnya._

" _Ingin memulai semuanya dari awal?" Tawar Baekhyun. "Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya._

" _Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku mahasiswa teknik mesin."_

 _Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertawa bersama dan berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulai kembali dari awal._

.

.

.

"Daddy!" Suara anak kecil menyadarkan Chanyeol dan dengan buru-buru ia menyimpan kembali kertas terakhir itu.

"Halo jagoan! Beri Daddy sebuah pelukan." Chanyeol berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya, anak kecil itu berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dimana jagoan Daddy satu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jackson sedang membuat makanan bersama Appa."

"Jesper tidak membantu?"

Jesper menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Daddy. Jesper disuruh Appa untuk memanggil Daddy."

"Beritahu Appa-mu jika ia ingin Daddy bergabung bersama kalian, harus Appa sendiri yang memanggil Daddy kemari." Jesper mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari dan berseru dengan nada yang lucu pada 'Appa'-nya. Membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

Ia kembali berdiri dan membereskan kertas-kertas itu. Dan ketika ia selesai, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa sebaiknya kita membakar pohon sialan ini." Ujarnya.

"Ini bukti bahwa aku mengalami masa yang sangat kelam dulunya."

"Pohon memori ini membuatku kembali merasa bersalah padamu."

"Hei sayang." Chanyeol membalikan badannya kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Jangan pernah merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Ini hanya masa lalu dan kita hidup dimasa sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau kau marah-marah tidak jelas ketika kau kembali teringat Sehun atau Jongin." Cibirnya.

"Oh God, maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Tapi setidaknya kau bersyukur bahwa nyatanya aku secara _gentle_ merebutmu dari Jongin waktu itu."

"Kau bahkan hampir sekarat karena Jongin memukulimu. Aku ingin mati saat itu juga, aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Pria yang lebih mungil itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Daddy! Appa!" Dua anak laki-laki berkacak pinggang ketika melihat Daddy dan Appa-nya malah bermesraan di kamar.

"Baiklah jagoan-jagoan Daddy, kita makan sekarang!" Chanyeol berseru membuat Jackson dan Jesper ikut berseru dengan bersemangat. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya. Nyatanya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun disakiti oleh Jongin, bukan menyelamatkannya sebagai sahabat tapi ia bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran. Chanyeol benar-benar mengambil resiko yang besar. Ia berkata bahwa mulai saat ini Baekhyun miliknya dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya._

 _Chaneyol benar-benar babak belur dan hampir saja sekarat ketika ia dihajar oleh Jongin dan kawanannya demi membela Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis karena Chanyeol tidak bangun-bangun selama hampir satu minggu._

 _Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit dan setiap hari pula Baekhyun menjenguknya meskipun nyatanya Chanyeol sama sekali belum membuka matanya._

" _Chanyeol-ah…"_

" _Aku memintamu untuk bangun sekarang. Dan aku berjanji akan melakukan hal apapun, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membuka matamu untukku."_

" _Aku, orangtuamu, Yoora Noona, bahkan teman-temanmu sangat berharap kau bisa bangun secepatnya. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir. Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah karena alasan kau seperti ini adalah aku." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu, kumohon, Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun mencium punggung tangannya dan tanpa sengaja menitikkan air mata disana._

 _Baekhyun menunduk dan menangis, ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini, karena hal terpenting yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah Chanyeol-nya kembali. Baekhyun dapat merasakan elusan samar dirambutnya, ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

" _Hai, Baek."_

" _C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak jika ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit._

" _Kenapa menangis, hm?" Suara Chanyeol tampak begitu parau. Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan Chanyeol minum dan membantu Chanyeol untuk meminumnya._

" _Terimakasih."_

" _Aku senang sekali kau sadar. Aku panggilkan dokter dan yang lainnya dulu."_

 _Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar kembali duduk._

" _Aku mendengar semuanya."_

" _M-Mendengar apa?"_

" _Kau akan melakukan hal apapun jika aku bangun kan?"_

" _Y-Ya."_

" _Kau akan melakukannya? Apapun?"_

" _Ya, Chanyeol."_

" _Menikahlah denganku."_

" _E-Eh?"_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Yash, akhirnya tamat.

Ehm, review? Ga review... harta atau nyawa? /todongin pisang sehun/


End file.
